


Oblivious

by Chrysilix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix Appreciation Week, F/M, Finally I have an excuse to write a whole fic about her, Humor and Crack, Oh look now the second chapter is for Kim appreciation week, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and humor, and they know they love each other but haven't done anything yet so it's just awkward, btw this is pure crack, in chapter 2 that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysilix/pseuds/Chrysilix
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are too oblivious for their own good, and Alix is not happy about it.(Alternative summary: Alix and Kim become 'shipping superheroes' and do a deed for their whole class.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why'd I write this? 'Cause I flipping love Alix, and it's finally her appreciation week, that's why.

Alix took one glance at the received message illuminated on her screen, prompting her to shove the device in her pocket as fast as she’d read it.

She glared at anything and everything encrypted into her view, using her skates to skim the streets of Paris. The walking citizens she swerved past gave odd glances – lasting less than a few seconds due to her quick speed, and so she was out of sight in a flash. 

Her schoolbag hammered on the shoulder it was half-dangling off; her heart doing the same against her chest. The adrenaline; the power she gained from blading past people unable to keep up –

It was all _nothing_ to what anger filled her with at that moment.

If she had the strength, she decided she’d throw a table. No – something bigger than that. A couch, yeah. Was a couch heavier than a table? Depends what type of couch she supposed. Alya’s couch was probably big enough. Or maybe Max’s…

_Max! Perfect. He can help me._

Changing routes, Alix glided past familiar stores and parked vehicles. The weight in her pocket from her phone wouldn’t stop alerting her to the message she had yet to respond to. The thought made her speed increase.

Her caerulean irises latched upon her destination a short distance away, and the wind raked its fingers through her pink locks when she accelerated. Alix almost stumbled from the gale.

She regretted choosing to bolt from school during the breeziest hour of the day. Still, the fresh gusts of air felt nice if they weren’t pushing her into a trench (being a miniature human had many downsides), and when she remembered her jumper from her locker – though only 50% of those ‘ifs’ were intact.

A leave slapped her cheek, and her features contorted into a grimace. Her eyes glowered with just _how good this day was going_. As she went to brush it off (without thinking twice of what hand she used), her bag fell from the absent grip, sliding to her elbow as she snapped it up to stop its journey. She caught her bag, but not her stability, and she tripped forward before her balance initiated.

It was a true blessing Max’s driveway was smothered with leaves. Alix found herself with more autumnal attachments to her cheeks than scratches.

Bolting up and shaking off, she clammed her eyes shut, while her tongue darted out to make continuous spitting noises. Dirt tasted fouler than it looked.

Her grimy palms streaked her face to clear the patches of orange clouding her eyes.

 _Stupid leaves_. She undressed her skates and slipped into normal shoes, stomping ahead with features pressed into a frown. _Stupid everyone_.

Despite her lengthy hours of school, the only thing she’d learnt that day was people. were. _stupid_.

“I have had _enough_!” Alix and all her bottled-anger glory flung the hinges of Max’s door open, hurling her blue school bag at his desk and knocking some Math instruments on the floor. She didn’t stop her bellowing as she passed the threshold and slammed the door shut behind. “Enough I tell you!”

Kim hummed, interest possessed by the phone his fingers were tapping. He didn’t bother to glance up at her, face still and without perplexity – showing he lacked surprise from the sudden break in. It was barely an attentive murmur when he asked, “What now?”

“ _What now_?! I don’t even know!” She scraped a hand through her mused pink tresses, attempting to tame what she could of the mess the wind left behind. “Where’s Max? I need him for help.”

Kim continued drumming his fingers along his screen. “Bathroom.”

“ _Ugh!_ ”

Beginning to pace in an erratic circle, Alix looked ready to combust. The colour in her cheeks from the weather were still evident as she puffed.

“You know,” Kim began, drawling out the pause, “ _I_ could help you if you want. I’m pretty much an expert at most things.” Alix stared at him, not responding. “Why Max anyway? Is it homework help? ‘Cause if so, I’ll let you ask him for that.”

Coming to a stop, she swayed her foot back and forth like a pendulum against the carpet, a habit birthed from not being able to be still for long. “Max is… better at this stuff. I think. He probably is.”

Kim frowned at his screen.

“This whole day’s been a total mess! The only thing _good_ about it was the sick lunch Jalil packed. And that’s _it_.”

She used the pregnant pause as an insinuation for Kim to be the one who spoke next. He got the cue, and rolled his eyes, realising that his friend was demanding all his attention. Pausing the game on his phone, he slipped the device in his pocket and finally met her exasperate stare.

“Go on.” He folded his arms behind his head and leant back in the seat. “Tell me what your problem is.”

“Where do I even begin!?” She threw her hands up, huffing a frustrated breath as she planted herself into one of Max’s desk chairs.  

It was at that time said bespectacled boy stepped out of his bathroom, blinking twice when he saw Alix – or more suitably, the _anger_ the pinkette was blowing off. He noticed her bag’s careless position, the remains once inside scattering the space of his carpet.

He donned a confused expression.

“Marinette. Marinette is the problem.”

Kim lips upturned into a smile at the response he wasn’t expecting. He tried supressing further indications of amusement as Alix continued her rant.

“Scratch that! Marinette _and_ Adrien!”

He retracted his hands from helping him lay back, arching forward in his chair with intrigue. “This just keeps getting better and better.”

Max alerted his friends to his presence with an awkward wave, stepping further into his own room. The teens glanced in his direction.

“Um, can someone explain to me what’s going on here?”

“ _Shh._ ” Kim’s grin was embedded with hilarity. “We’re getting to the good part.”

Max rolled his eyes as his friend’s attention was owned by Alix again. He should’ve expected such an answer.

He shook his head and didn’t press the question, deciding he’d have more luck figuring the issue out himself rather than getting answers from Kim.

“Ah, I see.” He adjusted his glasses and sauntered to his bed, smoothing the covers to sit down. “I guess I’ll listen too.”

Alix took a deep breath as she prepared to speak again. “The two. Adrien and Marinette. I’m going to punch them.”

Kim stared at her. She seemed dead-serious. “Why?”

“Ugh!” she huffed in irritation again, pulling a hand up to wipe her face in suffering. “They are the two most _oblivious_ teenagers I have ever met! _Every_. _Day_ it’s, ‘oh, hey Marinette’ -weird shoulder tap- then ‘asdfghjkliloveyou’ from Marinette, and finally ending with: ‘perfect-model-angel-smile plus sappy eyes but don’t worry though we’re just friends’, like _what?!_ ” she cried into what felt like a void of nothing, blue eyes expanded as though radiating annoyance.

Unlike Max who took a moment to ponder his response, Kim – instead of giving sympathy – found the display of stressed-Alix much more hilarious than anything.

He spluttered, words not coherent for a while due to his chortles, and only once he'd stopped laughing—the breathy, high-pitched version that showed it was genuine—he exhaled loudly.

“Seriously?” was the first intelligible word he managed. “Is _that_ what this is about? I never took you for someone who found interest in oblivious love and all that. Let alone love! Like – you almost broke Max’s door down, and for what? _That_?” Kim shook his head and smiled, wiping tears of mirth. “Marinette and Adrien. Wow. Next thing you’ll be telling me is you watch romcoms!”

Alix stilled when the distinctive sound of Max clearing his throat reached her ears – a large telling of when he was about to speak.

“You’ll be interested to know that Alix has–”

“ _Thank you_ , Max,” she cut him off, voice threatening. With Kim’s focus back on her, she made the choice to speak again. “Anyway, I’m just about _sick_ of these freakin’-dense teenagers giving each other bedroom eyes twenty-four-seven. And no one is doing anything about it!”

She groaned as she leant back in the desk chair, having the space to spread her limbs so she resembled a dead-starfish – a vast difference to Kim filling the entirety of his seat with his build. He kicked the wheel of hers with silent laughter to get her to straighten up.

“Where did this come from?” Max queried, reaching to grab his forgotten glass on his bedside table.

This was the first time Alix had ever come to his with such an issue. And by the look of it, it seemed to have been a problem building up over time.

As she clashed her feet with Kim’s (the two in their own feud already) she replied through a moan, “Ugh, I’m not allowed to tell you most of it. I swore to the girls I wouldn’t!”

“Then why are you here?” Kim knocked her foot one last time, and she wriggled up a little. “You can’t complain if you can’t do it _properly_. It ruins the point of complaining.”

She threw her head back in the chair, eyes vacant as she stared at the roof. “I don’t know who else to scream at! I wanted Max’s help, but I can’t say anything since I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone – I _nodded_ and everything!”

Max weighed her words, trying to fathom what she was trying to say as he swirled his water. Then it clicked. “Is this to do with Marinette’s crush on Adrien?”

“Yes!” She clicked her fingers at him with enthusiasm, bolting up in her chair. “That’s _exactly_ it! Well, half. I’m not allowed to say the other part.”

“Did you nod for that too?”

“Yes…”

“ _No_!” Kim cursed.

“But…” Alix began, despondent features uplifting in mischief as an idea hit her. She whipped out her phone, “Alya never said anything about _showing_. Just ‘hush hush’.”

The boys were silent as Alix pulled up something on her phone with a grin. She held up the screen, displaying it directly to Max. Kim rolled on his chair to see what he was looking at.

It was a text message from Alya. “Operation Movie Date?” His brown eyes looked suspiciously at Alix, and she gave a nod in return. “She says tomorrow you have to go to Marinette’s, and she called you violet?”

Kim was still staring at the screen. “I’m so confused.”

“Us girls in the class are trying to get Marinette and Adrien together, if you haven’t figured it out.” She slipped the phone in her pocket, slugging back in her chair with an eyeroll. “It actually _hurts_ doing these ‘super-secret’ wingirl days. We’re codenamed after plants. _Plants_.”

“Why’d you get violet? Your hair’s clearly pink. Like a rose or something.”

“Is that seriously what you got from that, Kim?”

“What?! I was just curious–”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Alix interjected the squabbling duo. “It hurts seeing it ‘cause it fails _every_. _time_.” Her hands balled into fists. “Marinette is obviously head-over-heels for Adrien – which can be quite creepy with how much she knows about him, but moving on – and Adrien’s just… _ahh!_ So dense! You know what Marinette did last operation?”

The boys shook their heads.

“We were at the beach while Adrien did a photoshoot, and it was so windy his scarf slapped her face – and she was in a _bush_. She went to go give it to him, and said something along the lines of: ‘Your here scarf- I mean here’s your wind- uh! Barf. Here’s your barf- _Scarf_! It, um, you’re a very pretty one. Gah! Your _scarf’s_ a pretty one–”

The outroar of laughter cut her impersonation to a close. Max and Kim were chuckling together, the latter almost tipping back in his chair.  

“And– and what did Adrien do?”

She huffed past her cheeks. “ _Smiled_ and said, ‘thank you’!”

Their chortles loudened.

“See! _This_ is what I’ve been dealing with for months! _Months_!” Alix raked her hands through her locks, clutching her pink tresses. “And I’m more than sick of it!”

“I'm so sorry, and then I'm not,” Kim stuttered, eyes becoming wet from trying not to laugh again. “Y-you—”

“Have to suffer with this almost once a fortnight? _Yeah_.”

She didn’t say anything more after that (to be dramatic), jutting her lip in a pout and staring at the wall with furrowed eyebrows and crossed arms.

As someone who didn’t care about much, even herself was surprised about how much passion leaked through her words and rage. It was just that they so _obviously_ loved each other! And no one was doing anything smart about it! Even Alya was blind! The ‘operations’ clearly weren’t working, so why bother feeling _actual pain_ when Adrien called her, ‘just a friend’ every time? The situations were almost as messed up as the dense-duo's combined absences that semester.

“Alix, look,” Max – the nicer friend of the pair – lowered a reassuring hand, “it’s fine. I’m sixty-eight-percent sure this problem will be repaired soon enough.”

“Yeah, Adrien and Marinette can’t be that oblivious, right?” Kim grabbed Max’s glass out of his hand, taking a sip as the bespectacled teen looked at him dumbfoundedly. “Like, how clueless do you have to be to miss such obvious signs?”

Alix looked at him. “Have you _met_ Marinette and Adrien?”

“Alix has a point, Kim.” Max took his now-empty glass back with a mild scowl, settling it atop his bedside table. “They are both highly-intelligent teens, but despite their grade statistics, it is palpable to tell their social skills with each other are less than mediocre.”

“So what do I do?!” She stood up, beginning to pace. “I can’t be tortured by this for so long! Can’t they just make out and get over it?”

Kim hid his grin by the palm of his hand, fondness bleeding through his gaze. Max sighed next to him. “Alix, are you sure about this? You’re affirmative you want them together?”

“Yes!” Warmth blossomed on her cheeks from declaring such, but her rage drew her attention from it. “And if Alya’s wingirl bashes keep failing, I think _I’m_ going to be the one to do something about it!”

They were silent as they watched her scream, outburst after outburst with anxiety straining her features. She kept bellowing until Kim pushed the desk chair from under him, standing up.

“I’ll help. We could create a whole plan and stuff! You know, like Ladybug and Chat Noir do.” His eyes lighted with excitement, and Alix drew a breath to stop screaming, facing him. “We could be shipping superheros! – Do the whole class a favour. I’ve always wanted to be a superhero. They’re so cool! Imagine us being them together!”

The pinkette blinked as the information caught up. “…You want to help me get Adrien and Marinette together?”

He shrugged. “Yeah? I don’t see why not.” A hand reached to scrape the nape of his neck, and he pondered if maybe keeping his mouth shut was a better idea.

Kim looked at her and saw the smile that splashed her lips. “Sweet, let’s do it!”

“Wait– for real?”

“Totally!” The lamenting attitude about her dulled away, being replaced with clear enthusiasm. “We can beat the chicks in doing it!”

“Yeah!”

“Um, _guys_.” Kim and Alix turned from fist-bumping each other to see Max push his glasses up, staring at them in concern. “Do you think this is, well, a suitable idea? I mean, isn’t there a more elementary solution than you two becoming match-making ‘superheros’?”

The teens traded looks, then swerved their attention back to Max.

“No,” they said in unison.

Max emitted a long, deep sigh.

“I came here for help, dude.” Alix waved her hand airily, salvaging her phone from her pocket. She slumped down on a wall to sit down, patting the spot next to her for Kim to shuffle to. “And I got it. In a totally sick way too. Now, let’s get planning.”

As Kim and Alix sat on the floor, discussing the most-absurd ways for Adrien and Marinette to be a couple, Max debated the thought of messaging the entire class to prepare them for the events at school on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look it's another chapter of the story that makes no sense
> 
> (If you don't catch it, a reveal happens over the weekend, just to make this more weird)

 

Three pints of ginger beer from the Kubdel’s pantry, a shambolically filled-up notebook of ideas and two exhausted teens lying on a pile of skater gear later and Alix and Kim were finished their game plan.

Unlike Alya and Marinette’s complicated ‘Operation: Secret Garden’-type schemes to make ‘Adrinette’ happen, the pair opted for creating a plan most defiantly quick and easy—that they were sure was going to work by the end of the day—as both had had enough viewing of slow-burn to last them a lifetime.

“Our class is going to love us,” Kim during his sleepy drowse murmured to the wearied pile before him. After discussing few ideas at Max’s the previous day, their scheming expanded into a sleepover (with zero sleeping) at Alix’s. “I told you this ‘shipping-superheroes’ idea was a good one.”

Her half-lidded eyes blinked up at him behind pink tuffs. “I still think the ‘superhero’ thing is a weird a title.”

The hoarseness whirring in her voice was so clear Kim would’ve mocked her about it if not his own voice were identical. “It’s the biggest ‘heroic’ thing we’ll ever do for our class, so let me have this.”

Alix closed her eyes and hummed in response.

…

The pair were so beat the following Monday morning that the commotion of the latest akuma attack was a mere buzz in their ears.

Kim only caught something about, ‘Gabriel akumatized again’, ‘Carapace, Queen Bee and Rena Rouge joining’, ‘LB and Chat leaving halfway to come back blushing messes’, and that the battle was ‘really long’.

At least whatever happened during the disastrous battle wasn’t going to affect their success in setting up Marinette and Adrien.

“You’re on phase one, remember?”

Alix couldn’t care less about yesterday’s kerfuffle if it distracted her from her task at hand. She’d waited enough months taking part in pointless operations that she wasn’t going to allow one bigger-than-normal akuma delay her plan, especially when her eyes fell like falling out from exhaust and arteries to burst from ginger beer over-consumption.

“Um, yeah.” Kim peered around the classroom to see Adrien slumped in his desk and without his usual bright smile. Only Alya was seated behind him. “I don’t think Marinette’s arrived yet, though.”

Alix planted her fists in the curves of her waist and glared at the class president’s vacant desk. “I’m astonished.”

“Do you think I should wait a bit, too? Adrien looks sorta out of it.”

She shot him a _look_ that said her answer enough for him. “I’m not waiting any longer for the oblivious punks to make-out. Phase one happens as soon as Marinette walks through that door.”

Kim turned to scrutinise the entryway. Ivan and Mylène were sauntering in wearing smiles as they exchanged pleasantries with animated hand gestures.

“And if she doesn’t come until during homeroom?”

“Then do it as we’re walking to our next class.”

He nodded and moved off the stairs to take his place, as she did the same. Max was already performing calculations at his desk and didn’t address the pair in his usual form. Instead, he sighed as the two instantaneously began confirming details about their scheme again the moment they sat down.

“Are you two still doing the Marinette and Adrien plan? Or was the probability of success too low for you to proceed?”

Alix leant her weight on the wall behind to stare hopelessly at the door Marinette had yet to stumble through during her mad flap. “We’re still doing it. And we’re sure it’s gonna work.”

Kim drew out his tablet and slid it on his desk. “We figured out the phases and stuff last night. We’re going straight for the homerun instead of gradually easing them to get together, since there’s been enough time for that. By the end of today, our mission as shipping superheroes will be complete!”

Alix pulled a face. “Superhero thing’s still weird.”

“Certain, huh?” Max pushed his glasses up with a forefinger, smirking sideways at Kim. “You’re sure your need of force will have the appropriate impact you want it to have on their relationship?”

“Well, yeah—”

Kim cut himself off when hearing a, “ _Gah_!” holler from nearby. He searched for the noise and was delighted to see the notorious sight of Marinette tripping headfirst through the doorway, only to catch herself in an odd position at the last minute.

He didn’t need Alix to tell him what to do next.

Whilst Kim ambled down the classroom’s staircase—attempting to do so as nonchalant as ever—he failed to see the way Marinette took one glance in Adrien’s direction and turned into a blue-headed fire hydrant, nor did he see how the model quickly resembled the same after his sight caught her.

When he headed to initiate phase one, he didn’t expect to see two furiously blushing teens in front of him.

Though the surprise wasn’t great enough to cloud Alix’s whispers of, “ _Go_.”

“Whoops!” Kim blurted as he frantically stumbled away from Marinette—the same Marinette who he had just ~~shoved~~ bumped on his way down the stairs, leaving her ‘unfortunately’ in the lap of a wide-eyed and pink as a pig Adrien Agreste.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Marinette.” He pressed a hand on his heart and looked at her earnestly for good measure. Alix’s wide grin behind him was almost palpable to sense. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Her awkward smile stretched beyond her crimson cheeks and her pupils were still frazzled. “Uh—um, it’s—it’s okay, Kim. I’m sure you didn’t mean it.”

Then, as if she’d just realised her position, Marinette gasped and flipping _leapt_ off of paralysed Adrien and faced him with one of the most mortified expressions he’d ever seen.

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry Cha— _Adrien_! Adrien. The model. Yeah. That’s you!” She took a deep breath but it didn’t calm her. “I’m, uh—” It was only right to say she squeaked halfway through her sentence and bolted past him to her seat, while all Adrien could do was turn himself to stare stupidly at the front of the class.

Kim and Alix shared a victorious thumbs up across the room.

…

Phase two, in their opinion, went even better.

After a mad race of downing their food before even reaching their lunch table and finding their assigned idiot to corner, the pair had gained information only the class’s girls could _dream_ of having.

When Kim discovered Adrien tossing a popper in the trash during a mission to ask him about Marinette and his love life, he did _not_ expect a bottle of emotions to be flooded out to him during an extemporaneous therapy session.

“I love her—I _really_ do love her,” Adrien had blabbered on, raking a hand through his blond tresses as they sat in the corner of the cafeteria, “but I know she doesn’t love me.”

Kim could’ve sworn he heard Adrien mutter, “anymore…” under his breath a second later.

Alix’s situation went likewise, and she reported that Marinette almost said the _exact same_ _thing_ during their private talk under the stairs, confirming their un-doubtful suspicions that good-old mutual pinning was involved in their set-up plan.

During excited bubbles of laughter after the story exchange, they declared ‘phase three’ to commence.

…

Phase three was the last and furthermost challenging aspect of their scheme. The risks of getting detention or even loss of friends, they decided, were totally worth it for the high chance of progression in Marinette and Adrien’s intimacy levels.

The girls in the class had spent hours constructing plans to set the two up on dates that always ended up in failure. Kim and Alix studied the approaches and realised its failure was because of A: spontaneous akumas. B: the time it would’ve taken Adrien to figure out it wasn’t a ‘friend date’. And C: how both teens had the sovereignty to flee the set-up scene whenever they wanted.

Hence why _forcing_ Adrien and Marinette to be together without a chance to escape was to be the most successful idea.

In other words, locking them in empty room was the mission’s clincher.

…

“I cannot believe you just did that.”

Kim wiped his hands on his sweatpants to remove the imaginary lint, only glimpsing up to give Alix a smirk. “You better believe it. It was _your_ idea anyway.”

“My one-hundred-percent _joking_ idea.” She shot a nervous look to the boiler room’s door, barricaded with excessive amounts of stolen desks and chairs.

She could only hope her and Kim’s crouched place in the corner of the vacant hall was enough of a hiding spot for Adrien and Marinette not to hear their conversing. “How long are we giving them? The guilt’s eating me already.”

Kim rolled his eyes and shuffled up next to her. “There’s plenty of space in the boiler for them to sit twenty meters apart. It’s not like we went for the closet idea.”

Alix wondered if the closet idea would’ve even been easier. Luring Marinette to the boiler _(‘Oh, I accidently left my spray cans there. Can you please get them while I help Kim with this thing?’_ ) to leave her wandering on a wild goose-chase for invisible paint cans was difficult enough, but getting _Adrien_ to stay there—Alix was surprised he even bought Kim’s, ‘ _You wanna meet up in the boiler to talk more about your Marinette situation and stuff? Just a warning; the door sticks. But I’ll come anyway if that happens.’_

When they heard gasps of names inside the boiler after Adrien had stumbled in, Kim moved the desks to obstruct the door.

Alix hugged her knees. “That’s ‘cause our school doesn’t have a closet.”

“Whatever.” He tipped his head back to lean against the dim-lit wall. “Either they’re emotionally confessing to each other, trying to find a way to break the door, or making-out.” He slipped her a sidelong grin. “See? Nothing to feel guilty over.”

Her features pressed into a frown as she salvaged her phone from her shorts pocket. “You’re lucky Max prohibited me to punch you.” The illumination of her screen was a contrast to the dusky hall-light they’d been enduring for three minutes. She noticed she’d received two messages. “Nate’s in the art room for our free period. Everyone’s wondering where the art desks are.”

They simultaneously looked at the blockage items securing the boiler door’s lock.

“Um…” Kim trailed. “Say you and I are going for a hunt for them.”

“On it.”

…

Ten or so minutes past before Kim and Alix returned the desk and chairs to their original places, claiming they found them in the woodwork room (everyone bought it). The former revisited the boiler alone and burst out apologies to Adrien (‘ _Alix was helping me with this thing so I couldn’t come in time—by the way Marinette, she found her cans._ ’) to which Adrien responded positively; beaming at Kim with a ‘no worries’ and tightening his grip on Marinette’s hand as she discreetly wiped away—were those tears?

At Kim’s offer to continue talking about the Marinette problem, he was more than elated to hear the response: “ _We’ve worked it all out”_.

Alix was more than elated too.

…

“So they’re totally together? Like _together_ , together?” Alix practically squealed in question, trying to no avail to stifle her excitement as she bounced up and down on the school’s entry steps.

Kim stood with arms akimbo, smiling down at her. “Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’. “Operation: Shipping superheroes was a success.”

She halted her bouncing to shoot him a look. “You know, for someone who as an akumatized villain had the aim of destroying love, I find it quite ironic you claim to be a ‘set-up superhero’ for Marinette and Adrien.”

He frowned. “ _I_ couldn’t help it; Hawkmoth’s fault. Besides, I was a villain tearing apart Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now, I’m a hero setting up Marinette and Adrien—different position, _completely_ different people.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

He grinned and leant downward (goodness how she hated that) to be closer to her eyelevel. “Can you believe we actually did it, Kubdel? Like, _us_. _We_ were the ones who set up Marinette and Adrien. It was all our influence and doing.”

Alix chuckled and pushed his face away. “Gaining ten pounds from sugar in ginger beer and waking up with your quiff in my mouth was worth it.” She released a sigh of contentment. “The two idiots are _actually_ dati—”

She paused. Her eyes sparkled.

Kim gave her a questioning look. “What?”

“Does this mean we can do phase 4?”

His face dropped.

“ _No_.”

“Yes!”

“If you _dare_ —”

“Dare? Kim’s daring me to do something? Okay.”

He stepped forward. “Alix Kubdel you _know_ that is not what I meant—”

“La la la, I can’t hear you!” she sing-songed in an unnaturally high pitch, bouncing around him with hands pressed on her ears and smiling giddily. “My senses don’t register rubbish!”

He huffed and glared at her twirling figure. “You were totally joking with phase four. We are _not_ doing it.”

“Oh? Is that so?” she asked dubiously. “I thought I was totally joking with phase three, but we did that anyway. Guess we’re doing this too.”

Kim inhaled with frustration and tipped his head back, casting a defeated look to the sky. The girl was a nightmare.

“They’re gonna hate us forever.”

She retracted her hands from the sides of her head. “I’ll just mention what our plan did for them then. You could even speak at their wedding.”

Kim began to mutter something along the longs of, “ _Oh, so you heard that?_ ”, but Alix’s jovial yelp cut his grumbling to a close.

“There they are!”

He glanced in the direction of her outstretched finger, smirking instantly at the love-sickening sight he’d usually cringe at.

Adrien was ambling out of the school’s bulky entry doors, a smiling Marinette attached on the side by the wrap of his arm, both seeming to be submerged in a world of pure bliss.

The perfect couple, it looked like.

So of course Alix just _had_ to initiate phase four.

“Oi Agreste!” She cuffed her hands around her lips, and Kim was pretty sure his heart tripped out of existence at her bellow. “Hurry up and shove that tongue of yours in her mouth!”

To her astonishment and Kim’s—well to be fair his was more gaping _horror_ —Adrien smirked at the incongruous demand as Marinette let out an incredulous squawk. Then, not only that, but it was another stilling moment of silence before the girl was swooped in a bow with Agreste lips planted on hers.

... 

Kim and Alix walked out of school feeling like heroes.


End file.
